El dolor en tu mirada
by cyan sad
Summary: Duo se encuentra en una difícil situación y mientras espera recuerda algunos hechos importantes. Participando en la novena convocatoria de Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español, página facebook, con Prompt: Dulces.


**Onshot participando en la novena convocatoria de Gundam Win Yaoi en Español** (Página de Facebook)

(Halloween)

 **El dolor en tu mirada.**

—Por favor espérame, volveré por ti. —La voz se quebraba mientras el ruido de trastos acompañaba como una música que no se unía al ambiente. Las gotas que caían desde lo más alto daban la señal de que las lluvias volvían con más fuerza, el mar a lo lejos se escuchaba tan claro que parecía que con sólo dar unos pasos podrían encontrarse con la orilla.

"Espérame", la voz nuevamente, cada vez que la escuchaba la sentía más lejos. Con la fuerza que tenía se arrastró hasta poder quedar algo más cómodo, el dolor de su pierna parecía sobrepasar el de las costillas, sabía que tenía algunas fracturas, no estaba adivinando, era parte de su trabajo. Suspiró pensando, aislando el dolor de su mente, podía hacer eso, ese sujeto siempre lo hacía, tanto que parecía un robot.

Su mala fortuna le había jugado en contra esa noche, quizás los espíritus que paseaban y se vengaban del gran Deathscythe, eran los culpables de que su hermoso Gundam no funcionara como debía; aunque según quien estuviera del otro lado, pensaría que el culpable era el piloto. Fuera como fuera, el error ya estaba hecho y su accidente había logrado atraer a los soldados enemigos hasta ellos. Por eso no podía seguir, por eso lo dejó ahí. Esperando.

"Espérame".

Debía reconocer que esa palabra no tenía la misma connotación, parecía haberla oído algo preocupada, desesperada, incluso el raro brillo en sus ojos le había estremecido. No, ese soldado no era así. Quizás porque podría arruinar la misión es que le dijo que iría por ayuda, era más fácil correr solo que con una carga como él, una pesada y parlanchina carga. Cómo quería gritar en ese momento, estaba seguro que el ruido de la lluvia ocultaría su dolor y frustración. Volvió su mirada a pedirle que esperara, volvían a su mente como pequeños fantasmas que lograban danzar frente a sus ojos. Él esperaría, claro que lo haría, no tenía nada más que hacer que estar ahí, soportando el dolor, ese dolor que se pronunciaba cada vez que respiraba. Intentó moverse, pero la pierna hinchada se lo impidió, al tocarla el dolor le recorría como una descarga que le obligaba a apretar los dientes, hasta que lentamente pasaba a ser sólo pulsaciones que se quedaban en ese sector, anunciando algo.

Guió la luz de la pequeña lámpara y notó lo horrible que se encontraba: el pantalón estaba rasgado, lo que permitía ver un muslo totalmente grueso con una piel brillante que comenzaba a amoratarse; bajo la luz más parecía negro, seguro que con eso no podría bailar en algunas semanas. ¿Tan mal se encontraba? Cerró los ojos calculando las lesiones que se produjeron luego de haberse estrellado. Las costillas, claro esas no las olvidaba, apenas se tocaba el costado podía sentir como si tuviese burbujas que explotaban. Luego la pierna, la condenada que ahora parecía el doble de lo normal. Claro, el brazo izquierdo, muñeca, quizás una luxación, funcionaba, pero no perfectamente. Las erosiones, cortes y hematomas no contaban, esas eran de rutina. Tras el balance nada alentador, continuó pensando en su Gundam, el pobre debía estar en peores condiciones. Por eso el soldado perfecto había ido a buscar ayuda. No podía dejar que alguien viese a su Gundam. Le extrañaba que no le hubiese matado ahí mismo, era una opción perfecta. Cerró los ojos, era mejor no pensar por el momento. Dejarse llevar por las voces de los que conocía, esa dulce voz que siempre le animaba…

—¿Por qué estas disfrazado? —La voz suave de ese rubio delató su total desconocimiento de esa fiesta terrícola que Duo tenía ganas de disfrutar, y por la que ganó un rostro desfigurado del supuesto vampiro en turno.

—Estamos en la tierra, es 31 de octubre. Vamos Quatre, ¿no me digas que no sabes qué fecha es?

Pero el chico negó en silencio encogiéndose de hombros, con una enorme sonrisa que ya anticipaba la explicación de ese trenzado. Justo como pensaba el rubio, el americano debió explicar con lujo de detalles. Incluso hizo ondear su capa las veces que nombraba Halloween, permitiendo que el dueño del Gundam Sandrock riera y comprendiera que era algo importante para el otro.

— Duo, pero tenemos una misión, no creo que Heero apruebe esto. —Le sonreía de la misma forma en la que hacía con todos, porque Quatre también lo sabía, sabía que el señor Heero Yuy lo enviaría a un lugar olvidado del mundo con una única mirada. Lo imaginaba como esos perros viejos que se enfurecen cuando los cachorros van saltando a su lado –la perspectiva era mala—. A pesar de saberlo, él lo intentaría, al final siempre lograba convencerlo, lograba acariciarlo, acercarse a él, sentirlo.

Sus sentimientos eran una especie de bruma que dependía del estado en que se encontraba el otro para poder ser visibles, como un hechizo que aparecía en cuanto estaban solos, o cuando le veía con la guardia baja. Eso no importaba, aun así, seguían siendo compañeros de misiones, las batallas juntos no se detendrían porque a Duo se le hubiese ocurrido tener sentimientos, eso Heero se lo dejó claro la noche en la que el Shinigami lo mencionó. Decantando su amor en muchas palabras, buscando la aceptación en los ojos del otro, tratando de calmar sus nervios mientras jalaba de su trenza, lo había dicho. Obviamente la respuesta fue sólo una mirada fría y la espalda del otro que le pedía que se concentrara en la misión que tenían. Un rechazo efectivo, pero que no le quitaban las ganas de seguir intentándolo.

Despertó de forma abrupta tosiendo, al parecer se había ahogado en sueños, tosió, tosió hasta que vio lo que sospechaba, sangre. Tendría un pulmón perforado, de ahí que le costara respirar tanto. Encendió la luz que daba señales de que pronto acabaría con la energía que tenía. Hacía frío, se sentía congelado. Comenzó a respirar aguantando el dolor, las burbujas debieron advertirle, pero las encontró tan divertidas al inicio. Su cuerpo parecía entumirse, a ratos temblaba tanto que no podía controlar sus manos. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, Heero dijo que le esperara, que volvería, no le mentiría, no era capaz.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenía Heero de haberse marchado? Su reloj le dejó sacar la cuenta; el soldado perfecto tenía diez horas desde la última vez que le vio, desde que sus ojos cobalto destellaron en la oscuridad, cuando su rostro dejó ver por unos segundos algo parecido a la preocupación. No, seguramente estaba alucinando de nuevo, aunque en esos instantes prefería soñar, podría jurar que lo oía entre el ruido de la lluvia y del mar, su voz fuerte, marcada y siempre estremeciéndolo. Esa voz.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo con esa sábana? —La voz lo encontró en el pasillo, a segundo de saltar sobre el chico oriental que permanecía leyendo en el salón. La idea era simple, sólo alcanzar el salón y asustar de muerte al chino. Luego tendría dos opciones, huir de la venganza de Wu o simplemente reír hasta morir.

— Shhhhh, pienso asustarlo. Y para que sepas no es una sábana, es una capa, soy un vampiro. —Se lució y modeló frente al chico moreno que sólo le veía sin entender nada. —Heero, Halloween, ¿cómo no sabes qué fecha es? —Se quejó cruzando los brazos, mirando a todos lados antes de abrazarlo. El piloto de Zero no dijo nada, únicamente sujeto su cintura y le golpeó con la carpeta en la cabeza. —No sé nada de eso, mejor concéntrate en la misión, saldremos en tres horas. — Antes de alejarse se detuvo, a Duo le dio la impresión de que algo pensaba decir, por eso abandonó el puchero que tenía en ese segundo para prestarle atención, lo sospechó por la mirada que tenía el 01, parecía que dudaba, eso le hizo sentir palpitaciones, las que se quebraron cuando Heero continuó con su camino. — ¡Es Halloween! —gritó decepcionado Duo, escuchando las palabrotas de Wufei, que le invitaban a dejar el ruido y concentrarse en su vida. En respuesta le saco la lengua al verle y volvió a su cuarto totalmente frustrado, con esa duda clavada que no le dejaría en paz hasta que pudiese obtener una respuesta.

Ahora en plena oscuridad y bajo los movimientos involuntarios que su cuerpo producía pensaba en ese momento que quedaba atrás lentamente. Se imaginaba declaraciones románticas que le daban risa. La tos que seguía quitándole energías le hizo moverse para buscar agua, pero ya se había acabado, la cantimplora estaba totalmente seca. Se sentía afiebrado, sudaba por montones, tanto que su cabello se pegaba a sus sienes y a la frente. Además, su corazón no dejaba de latir desesperado, adelantándose a los hechos. ¿Y si no volvía?

Algo le decía que Heero no volvería, la misión había sido comprometida, su error, su culpa, todo lo que quisiera decirle que lo dijera, pero que volviera. Que entrara desterrando la oscuridad para salvarlo, para reñirlo, Duo necesitaba volver a verle, sentirlo por última vez, ver esos ojos cobaltos tan fríos que sólo parecían verle a él cuando estaban juntos. Extendió su mano en la oscuridad y alcanzó esa fotografía que en base a quejas pudo conseguir, en donde ellos dos salían, abrazados —bueno el trenzado le abrazaba— y en la cual podría jurar que Heero tenía una mirada distinta.

— No puede ser que sea la última vez. —Su risa entrecortada adornó la soledad de ese refugio; los charcos de agua que se formaban por la lluvia comenzaban a alcanzarlo. Mojaban sus piernas mientras sujetaba algo en su otra mano sin dejar de ver apenas esa imagen, que le traía tantos recuerdos. "Espérame", eso había dicho.

Hubiera sido tan agradable escribirle algo; "Lo siento, te esperé, pero demoraste". Algo por el estilo sería perfecto. Qué raro, comenzaba a no sentir más frío, estaba seguro que el ambiente no era cálido. El agua de la lluvia lograba inundar algunos sectores, la sentía, la oía, sus ojos pasaban más tiempo cerrados que abiertos, o quizás estaban abiertos, solamente que la oscuridad no le dejaba discernir bien qué ocurría.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro pálido, al recordar que luego de tanto al final había tenido su fiesta de Halloween, al final había logrado robarle un beso al chico estoico del grupo, entre risas de los demás, lo había hecho. Al final junto a Quatre pudo hacer algo que fuera entre ellos y poder decir "Feliz Halloween" antes de que todos se sumergieran en las misiones que les correspondían.

Estaba tranquilo, su vida no había sido perfecta, todos cometían errores, y aunque sentía que faltaban muchas cosas por cumplir, al menos se quedaba con ese último recuerdo; y un dulce que el líder de un grupo de jóvenes le había dado en el momento previo de subir a su Gundam. Los tesoros deben quedarse escondidos de los demás y él moriría con ese tesoro. Verlo acercarse a él tan serio como siempre y simplemente arrojarle el caramelo. Y no únicamente eso, le había sonreído de una forma que él reconoció, una mueca para algunos, la iluminación para Duo.

Ese caramelo estaba en el bolsillo de su uniforme cuando se sentó tras los controles de su Gundam, cuando piloteaba escapando de los soldados, cuando se estrelló y cuando quedó totalmente solo. Ahora estaba en su mano sujetándolo con fuerza, con la que le quedaba.

— Lo siento Deathscythe, viejo amigo, … debí cuidarte mejor…. Ah sí…, feliz Halloween, Heero, debí decirlo antes. — La luz de la linterna se terminó por apagar, había tratado de ahorrar lo más que pudo, pero la energía al final se esfumó, y el frío azotó con más fuerza su cuerpo, el que lentamente comenzaba a entumirse, a llevarlo a un sopor, lento, tan lento que no se dio cuenta en qué momento su respiración se detuvo. En qué momento su mente dejó de pensar. En qué momento dejó de esperar.

Heero llegó corriendo hasta donde había dejado a su compañero. Tenía razones para justificar su demora, pues había estado luchando para poder encontrar la forma de sacarlo, pero ahora que estaba a su lado supo que todo lo que había hecho había sido en vano. Su propia respiración agitada era lo único que oía junto a los latidos que golpeaban en sus oídos. Había llegado tarde. El chico de la sonrisa y de la larga trenza yacía muerto en ese húmedo rincón, rodeado de sus cosas, de la fotografía que parecía acompañarle siempre.

Había dejado de llover, pero él sintió que la tempestad no se detenía. En la oscuridad del refugio se permitió quebrar su armadura cayendo de rodillas a su lado, buscó alguna señal que dijera que Duo estaba jugando, que era una broma. No la encontró y la razón que siempre mandaba sobre todo quedó relegada a segundo plano. Por esos minutos pudo sentir el dolor de no haber podido decir todo lo que guardaba, mientras acariciaba ese rostro marmóreo le deseo un feliz Halloween al chico de la hermosa sonrisa. Jamás entendió por qué se emocionaba con esas fechas, pero el dulce que permanecía atrapado en su mano lo quebró aún más. Nada sería igual sin él.

 **Nota:** Gracias por todo Neutral! sin ti jamás me hubiera animado!


End file.
